


Nightgowns and Flower Crowns

by mau_the_meow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Cronus, F/M, FTM Cronus, Gender Dysphoria, How Do I Tag This, Supportive Porrim, Theres no smut in this dont worry, Title is mildly misleading, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mau_the_meow/pseuds/mau_the_meow
Summary: Cronus is a female.But he can be a male, right?He’s confused.Good thing a certain Maryam is here to help.





	Nightgowns and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonmelonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmelonn/gifts).



Cronus sighed, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His topless torso stared up at him- Topless, except for an ace bandage covering his chest. “Get used to it, Cro. This is you. The real you.” He whispered to himself, pulling a loose shirt over his shoulders. Gathering his hair, greasing it back, and cutting it all off. His neck was free now. Long black locks of hair covered the ground. With another look in the mirror, Cronus still wasn’t satisfied. Sure, short hair and a binder helped him pass as male, but the rest of him screamed female. Body type, face shape, and what was- ahem- below the belt. Well, one of those was fixable, even if it made him uncomfortable.   
Cronus continued to look over his figure- round, soft face. Well-rounded and curvy.   
God, he hated his body. It made him look like a girl.  
“Cronus? Are you ok? You’ve been quiet for a long time, all holed up in your room. Dualscar and Eridan are worried. Kanny and I are worried. I’m coming in.” Porrim’s familiar voice drifted through the door. Cronus gasped, trying to look casual as Porrim entered the room. “Oh, uh, hey Porrim! Vwhat’s up?” He asked, attempting to hide the panic in his voice.   
“Cronus! Your room is a mess! Is that... Porrim looked from behind him, up to his head, and gasped. “You cut all your hair off! Why?”   
Cronus felt a familiar choking in the back of his throat “Oh no...” He sniffled, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Porrim rushed to the seadweller’s side, stroking his head. “Cro, what’s the matter? You can tell me.” She muttered, in that soothing, motherly voice of hers.   
“N-no I can’t! I can’t tell anyone yet!” He wailed, burying his face in her shoulder. “Cause evweryone’s gonna judge me and think I’m weird!”   
Porrim patted his head, looking around the room. It all suddenly made sense. The short hair, the way his chest felt flatter, packaging for a bandage... “Cronus, are you transgender?” She asked softly. Cronus nodded, still blubbering in her arms.   
“Oh, honey, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. You don’t need to cry. Calm down, I’m here for you.” She whispered.   
Cronus looked up, dragging an arm across his face. “H-huh?”  
“Darling, it doesn’t matter if you’re male or female. We care about you just the same. Now, Cronus, let’s get done here. I’ll fix your hair, and when you’re ready, we’ll buy you a binder. And I’ll provide moral support for coming out to your family. How does that sound?”   
Cronus’s face lit up. He tackled Porrim in a hug, smiling, new tears flowing. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He cried, hugging his friend tightly. Porrim smiled. “Now sit up. Let me fix that hairstyle.”  
Cronus sat in front of his mirror, grinning as Porrim combed and trimmed his hair. Soon, the messily-chopped, greasy hair turned into an Elvis-like style. “You like it?” Porrim asked. Cronus laughed. “It’s beautiful! I look great! Thank you!”   
Porrim smiled. “Then let’s go get that binder.” 

After a short shopping trip, Porrim was back to fussing after her friend. “Is the binder too tight? Did we size it wrong?” She fussed, adjusting his binder and shirt. Cronus pushed her hands away. “I’m fine, really! It fits perfectly.” He smiled. “I really can’t thank you enough, Porrim. You’re amazing.” He smiled. She stepped back, satisfied with her help. “You’re welcome, Cronus. Now let’s go tell your family.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took too long  
> Why did I write it   
> I gave it to my friend bc she loves Cro


End file.
